lxgfandomcom-20200216-history
League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
A Group of British and colonial British secret agents, employed by the British Government until the mid-20th Century. The League tries to protect England from dangers. History of the League Queen Glorianna hired Prospero aka John Suttle to form a group of heroes, forming the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. The League existed for many years in the 17th Century. In the 18th Century a new League was formed, led by Lemuel Gulliver. This incarnation lasted until Gulliver's death. A 19th Century League was formed and led by Mina Murray. This League existed for only two years, but was very competent at it's tasks. In the early 20th Century a new League was formed by Murray, this League existed until the 1940s. The British Government attempted to mimic the Victorian League, but this new incarnation disastrously failed at their first attempts leading to the abandoment of the League by the Government. Now as an independent group of the Blazing World, the League was eventually was formed in 1969 after an unsuccesful attempt in 1964 by Mina using superheroes. Incarnations of the League Prospero Team *Prospero- a legendary Sorceror *Orlando *Don Quixote- a Spanish Knight *Misstress St. Clair- a courtesan *Robert Owemuch *Christian-a traveller 18th Century *Lemuel Gulliver- a traveller of many worlds *Fanny Hill- a prostitute *Natty Bumpo *Orlando *Captain Clegg *Dr. Syn *Percy and Maruerite Blankey Murray Group *Mina Murray- A teacher who had encountered Count Dracula. *Allan Quatermain-a British Colonial Explorer, addicted to Opium and in his 70s. *Captain Nemo-formerly Indian Prince Dakkar, now an infamous sea pirate who has sunk hundreds of British Vessels *Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde- a scientist who created a way to separate his evil side from him, creating a wicked dwarf who slowly grew bigger and more powerful for the more sins he committed. *Hawley Griffin aka the Invisible Man, a megolamaniac rapist whom was made invisible by unintentional means. Second Murray Group *Mina Murray *Allan Quatermain, Jr.- Allan Quatermain made immortal and young again by the Pool of Fire *Orlando- sex changing immortal with tales of grandeur *A.J. Raffles- a thief employed in order to earn a pardon for his crimes *Thomas Carnacki- an occultist detective Warralson Team *Captain Joan Warralson- a Female Airforce Pilot *William Samson Junior- a traveller of the Afghan regions *Iron Warrior-A robot that exploded on it's first mission. *Professor James Grey- a survivor of the maarian invasion, he creates a submarine. *Dr. Peter Bradey- a scientist who replacated Hawley Griffin's experiments, but unlike Griffin he was not talented at concealing his identity. Third Murray Group *Vull, the Invisible- Mina Murray disguised as an invisible man *Captain Universe *Silk Satin Fourth Murray Group *Orlando *Mina Murray *Allan Quatermain 1958 MI6 League *Jimmy Bond- a traitorous spy working secretly for the CIA *Emma Night- a woman skilled in fighting *Hugo Drummond-a bulky strongman, racist, xenophobic but loyal to country and his friends 21st Century *Mina Murray- Now in a lunatic asylum, her warnings are brushed off as insanity.